Meg's Suicide (Family Guy Lost Episode)
Meg Griffin was happy, she had the most wonderful dream that the world was peaceful and her family loved her. The dream was untrue, however. Everybody hated her in reality. Her mother, Lois, forgot to make her breakfast and when Meg complained, Lois told her to get the fuck out and walk to school. Her father, Peter, comes in and asks what's going on. Lois tells him that Meg criticized her work. Peter gets angry and hits a wall telling Meg to get the fuck out as well. Meg screams and runs out. At school, Meg has no supplies she needs for class work, as Peter forced her out before she could get any. She got in trouble in her first two periods before going to lunch. She sat at a table alone, as usual, and some popular kids teased her for being forgetful, and hoped they "Won't forget Meg is a loser and start hanging out with her." Meg begins crying and, while doing so, somebody pushes her head into her mashed potatoes, breaking her glasses, and having everybody laugh at her. Her clothes were dirty so she received four lunch detentions in her next classes. As the bell rings for the end of school, Meg is trying to erase her horrible day. However, on her way home, many people teased her and nicknamed her "Potato-faced loser." Meg is now crying bitterly. She runs home, and when she opens the door, nobody bothers to say "Hello" or anything, for that matter. Meg runs to her room to cut herself. Meg usually cuts herself, so this was no big deal. Everybody knew she did, even Stewie. But this time, Meg was going to extreme measures and was crying while doing so. She accidentally slit her wrist too deep and screamed so loud that Glenn Quagmire, their neighbor, heard her. However, even though all the family was there, they didn't care. "I hope she died." Stewie remarks. "Wait... that feels good." Meg says. "YES! I LOVE THIS!" So Meg continues to brutally cut her pale skin. She finally cuts off an entire finger, but instead of screaming she cackles very, very maniacally. She cuts off all her fingers and covers the blood with her pillows and sheets. Her bedroom looked like a murder scene, it was so fucking bloody. Meg spots her flute, which she doesn't play very often because everybody complains that it makes their ears bleed. She grabs her flute. There is a blackout for about 10 seconds. Meg has a realistic-looking knife in her hand. There is another blackout for about 20 seconds. Meg has her flute in her mouth now, which also looks strangely realistic. Now there is a 30-second black out. Meg is stabbing herself in the stomach, which is squirting out realistic blood; Meg's intestines are coming out as well. Meg is in so much pain that she blows the highest and most off-key note on her flute. Now there is a minute of blackout, before we see Meg lying in a dim forest, bleeding, with children screaming in the background, and a hound barking. Investigators found Meg's body in the forest and brought it to the Griffins' house to ask what they request to do with the body. Peter insists they bury it in the backyard, because they don't have enough money to get it buried, which is obviously a lie. There is a minute or two of blackout, before we see The Griffins at the dinner table, eating realistic hands and legs, and Chris putting salt on Meg's arm. They burp, and leave the dinner table a bloody mess. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Lost episudes Category:Sucide Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:So much blood it could feed a vampire for a day Category:THERY